videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Call Of The Watch Dogs: Covert Warfare II
"Go Covert In 2018!" -Tagline Call Of The Watch Dogs: Covert Warfare II is the sequel to Call Of The Watch Dogs: Covert Warfare. It takes place 3 months after the events of the first game and after Griggs' defeat, along with the Battle Against Devil Team. The group known as The Watch Dogs have been hailed as Heroes by the U.S. Government and the world, earning very high praise from everyone in America. However, when the remaining members of Devil Team, now led by Captain Price and John 'Soap' MacTavish, attack US territory, the Watch Dogs are called into action in this sequel to the most successful game of 2017! The game is again exclusive to Xbox One and will be released in 2018. Characters Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce - The series' main playable character and protagonist. After the events of the first Covert Warfare and Griggs' death at his hands, Jacks is now a crucial member of The New Watch Dogs, a corroboration between the Old Watch Dogs and US Government. He also holds a very strong romance with Clementine Everett. Clementine Everett - As the adopted daughter of Lee Everett and close friend to Jacks (and I mean the 'romance' kind of close friend), Clementine is another crucial member of the New Watch Dogs. She and Jacks are the two scouts of the new team, which was some new members to it. Aiden Pearce - Jacks' uncle and former Grey Hat Hacker. As leader of both the Old and New Watch Dogs Teams, Aiden is at the very top in the chain of command. He often teases Jacks about his relationship with Clementine, and even questions it at one point (and that takes guts to mess with a family member's relationship). Nicole Pearce - Jacks' mother and supporting member of The New Watch Dogs. Clara Lille - A member of 'The Original Three' (the Watch Dogs Team in WATCH_DOGS) and member of The New Watch Dogs. Raymond 'T-Bone' Kenney - Another member of The Original Three and member of The New Watch Dogs. He is the opposite to Captain Price. Villains John 'Soap' MacTavish - The second in command of the Devil Team, which has now been renamed the First Villain Order. Soap wants a cruel revenge on The New Watch Dogs for killing Griggs in the end of the previous game. Jonathan Price - The new leader of the First Villain Order and mentor to Soap. He leads the First Order, and has established an underground base until the time is right to rise again and take back the United States from The New Watch Dogs. Simon 'Ghost' Riley - After being mortally injured after Jacks stabbed him and threw him two building floors down off a balcony, Ghost now has a robotic spine that keeps him alive. Scarecrow - As a member of the Old Devil Team and the First Order, Scarecrow is one of the most lethal Villains within the COTWD World. Ozone - Scarecrow's younger brother and another Scout for the First Order. He regularly takes on Bounties and captures members of the United States Military for interrogation. Trailer The trailer starts off with the city of Chicago being rebuilt after the attack in the last game. Jacks is heard saying "How many people have to die, before Griggs' legacy goes away?" and it shows T-Bone and Price fighting with Vibro-Blades (a sword with a Blade made of Plasma) aboard the First Order Flagship, The Devil's Legacy. However, Price knocks T-Bone back a few feet, before lunging at him, and his Vibro-Blade aimed for T-Bone's stomach, and the screen turns to black as a stabbing sound is heard and blood splatter with it as Jacks is heard yelling "NO!!!!" and the game shows Price covered in blood, his Vibro-Blade in his hand covered in blood. The trailer then shows Jacks crying, saying "I... I should've been there." and Clementine sits next to him, before putting her hand on Jacks' shoulder and saying "There was nothing you could have done, Jacks. Now the fate of everything we stand for, rests only with you." and it shows several XGRWY Fighters in space, heading for the Devil's Legacy Flagship. The trailers the shows several FG-35 Fighter Jets, with Lee flying one across a massive lake, with two other Jets following him. The trailer then shows Price slaughtering several US Military members, before turning to the screen with a menacing look on his face, with several First Order troops behind him as Aiden flies the Stealth Chopper from the last game and fires missiles across the Hangar Bay of the Devil's Legacy Ship, killing several enemies. The trailer then shows Soap walking down a Hallway with a Ripper Hybrid Rifle (a Hybrid Rifle is a mix between an SMG and Assault Rifle) as Jacks and Clementine shoot at First Order troops in a Control Room. Plot The game opens with Clara and T-Bone arriving in Seattle after overseeing the rebuilding of Chicago, while being escorted by Lee and Clementine for safety precautions. They arrive at the Train Station and get off, and Lee says "I guess I was right, Clem. There was no danger after all." as T-Bone and Clara get off the train, followed by another Security Team. However, Lee is proven wrong when the Train explodes and sends Clara and T-Bone flying, injuring them. Lee and Clementine then run over to them and they find out the two are still alive, and an ambulance is called to give the two medical attention (this is no random assassination attempt, as you'll later find out). Clementine and Lee then report back to General McDonnel, AKA Kingpin, who is the commander of the U.S. Military and Aiden's military counterpart. Kingpin says "So, they were unharmed?" and Lee responds "Well, I wouldn't say unharmed but they're alive and getting better." and Kingpin says "We need some security for you two. Until this assassin is caught, you two are at risk. Is there anyone that can help you find this man, while also guarding you two safely?" and Clementine says "With all due respect, sir, but we can take care of ourselves." but Kingpin still insists they have a security detail. Gideon then says "What about some old friends? Like, maybe... Aiden or Jacks?" and Mitchell also says "It's possible. They've just returned from Virginia to settle a disputed area." and Clementine asks "A Devil Team cell?" and Mitchell says "Yeah. Their mission was easy, and I'm quoting them here: 'Devil Team members shoot like Stormtroopers' or something?" and Clementine laughs, before saying "Did Jacks say that?" and Mitchell responds "Yeah. Why do you ask?" and Clementine says "Oh, if you knew Jacks like I do, you'll know he hates Devil Team." and the game switches to the New Watch Dogs Building. The game switches to Jacks' first person point of view as he and Aiden go into an elevator and Aiden says "Ease up, Jacks. I haven't seen you this tense since the skirmish in Phoenix. Remember? You fell into that pit with the closing walls." and Jacks says "YOU got trapped there, uncle Aiden. I rescued you from that death trap, remember?" and Aiden laughs, saying "Oh, yeah. Now I remember." and they enter a door into Kingpin's office. The two then see Lee and Clementine, and Jacks says "Lee, Clementine! You two alright? We heard there was an explosion at the train station!" and Clementine says "We're fine, Jacks. But Kingpin needs you and Aiden to be our 'security detail'." and Jacks says "He wants us to help you guys find the assassin?" and Lee says "Not really, you guys are just a security detail." and Jacks says "Really!? After I kill Griggs and save the whole world, I'm assigned to babysit you two?" and Lee says "That's what we tried to tell Kingpin! He insisted." and they go to Lee's Apartment to begin searching for the assassin who blew the train up. After a few hours of looking over the evidence, Jacks gives up and falls asleep. However, Clementine comes into the room and says "Hey, Jacks! Wake up!" and Jacks wakes up, saying "What is it?" and Clementine responds "You fell asleep. You look tired." and Jacks says "Yeah, Clem. I have been facing Devil Team cells for the past month. Besides, I don't sleep well anymore." and Clementine asks "Nightmares?" and Jacks nods before saying "About my sister. About Griggs. About... You." and Clementine asks "About me? What about me?" and Jacks says "The nightmares... They're about suffering, death... I'm afraid of losing you. I already lost my sister, and to lose you... I don't know what I would-" but Clementine interrupts him and says "It's alright, Jacks." and she hugs him, saying "You're not going to lose me. I promise, because there's greatness in you. But there's fear, too. You fear your own power, your fears. You need to face your fears. What is your worst fear?" and Jacks has a flashback to his sister's death, and a vision of his nightmares, with his family and friends lying in a pool of their own blood, and Griggs holding a Vibro-Blade covered in blood. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Xbox One Games